


Mother Dearest

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [91]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Frigga (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Frigga's Good Parenting, Not Canon Compliant, Not enough BAMF Frigga, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, cannon what cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing of the intellectual properties of this story, just the plot.Ah, inspiration. It comes and goes, and here is something from inspiration from another author’s story. I hope it can be enjoyed, and as always, liberties are taken. Here we go.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Hel (Implied), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel)
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: BAMF, Fics I Don't Want To Lose





	Mother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the intellectual properties of this story, just the plot. 
> 
> Ah, inspiration. It comes and goes, and here is something from inspiration from another author’s story. I hope it can be enjoyed, and as always, liberties are taken. Here we go. 

When those of the nine realms thought of Asgard, they thought of the realm eternal. Ruled by the great and powerful Odin All-Father. The throne he sat on, the golden halls and lands he ruled, he was one to not be taken advantage of. Yet, his imposing visage and demeanor kept the eyes from one who preferred it that way. 

  
  


Queen Frigga Freyrdottir always watched, her eyes were like that of a hawk. Yet she was much more akin to a protective momma bear, to borrow a phrase from Midgard. She was not stupid, and she was far from weak, yet she took the eye and ears of her people as a doting mother and matron. If they knew what she was truly capable of, they would wonder why she was not sitting on the throne of Asgard. 

  
  


She loved Odin, there was no denying that, but the man he had become was one she could not truly agree with. Yet, she knew for the continued prosperity of their home, she must remain at his side. That did not mean she kept to herself and her act completely, sweet Norns no. As the current meeting was over, she got up with all the pomp and grace that a queen should have. She was the first to rise, the only one who could rise before the king, when she was addressed by said king. 

  
  


“You have pressing matters, my queen?” Odin asked, one eyebrow raised, and she gave a soft incline of her head. 

  
  


“Yes, my king, I do. It is my monthly visit to an old friend. She is a solitary woman, but someone whom I adore.” Frigga said, and Odin nodded. The queen then left, and in the next instant she was in her room, her small satchel packed. In the next instant after that she was in the realm of the dead, Helheim. Here lived her first born daughter, Hel, and the Valkyries of ages past. It was a harsh realm, but it was made better by Frigga’s frequent visits. 

  
  


Brunhilde, the current captain of mighty Valkyries, was the first to notice her presence. Frigga was met with a respectful genuflect, and then she was nearly barreled over by her young (in her eyes) daughter. Her grip tight, and the soft inhale of her mother’s calming scent made her relax. 

  
  


“Oh, it couldn’t have been that bad, my darling.” Frigga said, stroking her hair softly, kissing her temple shortly after. “But perhaps it was… come, we will talk and rest. You too, Brunhilde.” She said, and the woman rose from her kneeling and followed the two women of royalty. The other Valkyries greeted Frigga similarly, and she gave them all a smile and nod as she walked with her daughter. 

  
  


  
~MD~

  
  


“Are you sure it is alright for the Casket to be out of the vault, mother dearest?” Loki Odinson asked, and Frigga smiled, reaching over to stroke his cheek. He sighed and leaned into her touch, their magic caressing the other like only that of a mother and child could. 

  
  


“Of course, my son. Your father knows that I am in complete control of it.” Frigga said, her son still in his middling years. Not quite mature enough to be of age, but enough that he could be told his true heritage. 

  
  


“Oh, is it part of the next lesson?” Loki asked, sitting up straighter. He loved their magic lessons, there was always something interesting to learn. 

  
  


“Yes, my son, It is.” Frigga said, taking his hands. “I want you to promise me something, before we start.” She said, and he nodded slowly. “Promise me that no matter what you learn from today's lesson, you know… you remember, you feel in your heart and soul, that I am your mother. That will never change.” She said, and he frowned, but then nodded. 

  
  


“Yes, of course, you are my mother. You always shall be.” The young man said, and she smiled brightly, before she told him the truth. The truth that Odin would see kept secret, the truth that she hoped would never harm him. The Norns granted her sight, and she would make sure that it was put to the best use. 

  
~MD~

  
  


**“THOR ODINSON!”** Frigga yelled into the small courtyard where her two children were tussling. More so, where Thor was holding Loki in a rather forceful choke hold. Loki was dropped immediately, gasping for air, having been about to turn blue from lack of air, at least that's what others saw. Thor looked at his mother with honest to Norns' fear. She never yelled at him, not like that. When she got close enough to him, he swallowed and spoke. 

  
  


“It was simply playing around, mother. That is all.” Thor managed, with minimal stuttering, and then he gasped in pain when his ear was grasped and twisted just enough so that he bent to look at her, her eyes bright with motherly ire. 

  
  


“You were very close to doing considerable harm to your brother.” Frigga said, growling almost. “He is not an enemy, or even a combatant in your father’s ridiculous games. Apologize. Now!” She said, and he was then let go, but he actually did move to help his brother up. 

  
  


“Forgive me brother… I found myself too enthralled with the battle, and I forgot myself.” Thor said, bowing his head softly, before looking up, honestly contrite. It wasn’t something that was going to happen overnight, but Frigga was sure it was a step in the right direction. 

  
  


“I will… not say it is alright, brother.” Loki said, coughing a bit, and thanking his mother when she gave him some water after some deep breathing. “However, I accept your apology, and hope we do not have a repeat in the future.” He said, and Thor nodded, before gently giving his brother a hug. He would have to remember that while they were both of Asgard, Loki took after their mother, as opposed to their father in strength.    
  
  


~MD~

  
  


“God of Lies and Chaos?” Hel asked, with a tilt of her head. Loki shrugged and grinned. 

  
  


“Goddess of death and the underworld?” Loki responded with the same tone of voice, and Frigga snorted. 

  
  


“My children, so dramatic.” The elder woman said, before stroking both their cheeks. “Thor is not quite ready to meet his older sister, but he will get there someday.” She said, and leaned back as they were sitting down for tea in Hel’s realm. It would be something she’d do often, bringing Loki that was, while she thought of a way to bring it up with Thor. 

  
  


Her boy was a good child, he was growing more mature as his strength grew as well, but he was also the apple of his father’s eye, and being the first in line to be a prince didn’t help. He was still arrogant at times, but he was no longer cruel and mean as he had been growing to be. He would not be pleased to find out he had a secret sister, not pleased with his father at least, and Frigga did not want that to be an issue of contention between the two males. 

  
  


They already had enough of an argument for the time the two boys had spent on Midgard, enjoying themselves, and unwittingly starting a religious movement. It had been just after Thor had been gifted Mjölnir, as well, so that didn’t help matters. Loki had been a bit… envious of Mjölnir, to be completely honest, but it was nothing to really be so with Thor. He just wanted a little recognition from his father, but that was probably not going to happen. 

  
  


What he did not know, however, was that his mother had secretly commissioned something from the dwarves of Nidavellir, just for her young son. It wouldn’t be as flashy as Mjölnir, but that was not his style anyway. There was also something in the works for Hel, not that she knew either. Frigga loved her children, she wanted them to be happy. They were Aesir, and while they were not all in the way of war, it was almost tradition, really. 

  
  
  


~MD~

  
  


“What have you done, Odin Borson.” Frigga said, turning to her husband as they stood at the site of the Bifrost. He looked at her, glaring really, as he whispered an enchantment onto Mjölnir, before tossing it after their son. Instead of it flying out, it curved and went to Frigga’s outstretched hand. He froze for a moment, before she handed it to Loki, who was standing there in near terror at his father. 

  
  


“You would defy me, Wife?” Odin asked, and Frigga growled heavily, her armor shimmering around her in her ire. Her crown morphing into the helmet of the Valkyrie. She marched up to him, and with all the solemnity that a queen could muster, backhanded him with a gauntlet covered hand. He stumbled backwards at the force of it, and when he looked up it was to her hand outstretched, and into it flew Gungnir. 

  
  


“I would defy an unworthy king.” Frigga said with a hiss, and she then leveled the weapon of Asgard’s ruler at his neck. “And I will take your place, until there is a worthy successor.” She looked up at Heimdall, who had returned to assume his post. “Take him to his chamber’s, the All-Sleep will be taking him soon. I will be searching for my son with your borrowed sight.” She said, and Heimdall nodded before turning, carrying a stunned Odin with him. 

  
  
  


Frigga turned and took a deep breath, standing in her spot and closing her eyes, before concentrating. A moment later, they opened to be rimmed with gold, swirling with the color, as she gazed into the cosmos.    


  
  
~MD~

  
  


Thor sat at a table, across from three Midgardians, with one who actually shocked him with some miniature device. He was not happy, that was for sure. He had his arms crossed, and had been mostly silent. 

“So, you said your name is Thor. As in… the Norse god of thunder and lightning?” The man, Erik if he recalled, said. Thor made a soft grimace, but tilted his head softly, speaking without his usually loud cadence. 

  
  


“As well as hollowing and fertility, yes.” Thor said, arms still crossed over his broad chest. “There are others, but those are the main four. I am not named after he, for I am he.” He said with a sharp nod, and when the black haired girl that struck him snorted, he looked at her with a glare that if he had his powers, would have been filled with his element. “The All-father stripped me of my powers, for unspoken reasons.” He said, before looking at the third member of the little group. 

  
“So, that is why you were able to be dropped by the taser, then?” The woman, Jane, said, and he nodded. “Yes, well, it is a lovely story… but we know that the gods do not exist. At least, we’re pretty sure they do not. They were just powerful aliens from another world, or something.” She said, and he shook his head gently. 

  
“You are wrong. I shall prove to you that I am of Asgard, the realm eternal.” Thor said, getting up, before he went outside. They were in a re-done gas station, a little out of town, so he could head out towards the desert easily. They followed him, and Jane being the kind soul that she was, offered to drive him out to the site of where they found him. When they got there, he got out of the jeep and went over to the middle of the bifrost rune. 

  
  


“Heimdall!” He bellowed, though it did not rumble with thunder like he was used to, and that… struck him. He was used to being heard, he was a warrior. Perhaps that is why he was banished? Jane was about to say something, after the second or third bellow from him, when there was a burst of golden white power, and it surrounded him. When the three Midgardians could see again, having covered their eyes, it was to a rather incredible sight. 

  
  


Thor was kneeling, before he was helped up by a woman who looked to be out of some kind of medieval opera. She hugged him fiercely, and he hugged her right back just as so. They spoke in a language that was clearly not English, before she presented to him a hammer. He hesitated for a moment, before he took it, and he seemed to be pumped full of thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity. No. Lightning. He gasped as armor covered him, and he nearly wept with joy, the woman turning her gaze to the three watching. 

  
  


It was then that Jane, Darcy, and Erik saw the rest that had showed up. There was a tall, dark haired, and heavily armored figure beside her. He favored green and gold, and the daggers at his side were menacing to see. On her other side was a woman who looked like something out of sci-fi BDSM fantasy comic, with her spikes and leathers surrounding her. Her arm held to the side a rather nasty looking bastard sword, and her eyes were rimmed green and black, as was the rest of her ensemble. 

  
  


What was most concerning, though, was the large group of heavily armored, and incredibly furious looking warrior women behind the three. They were all in variants of silver and white armor, a few of them sitting on winged horses, who were just as agitated as their riders.    
  
  
“Be glad, Midgardians, that you are still young to the knowledge of the cosmos.” The thin, but still imposing, male said. “But rectify this, by showing respects to Queen Frigga Freyrdottir, All-mother of Asgard.” The man said, and Darcy was the first to give a respectful bow, especially as the queen had looked right at her with a soft glare. Jane and Erik followed shortly, and said queen made her way to Darcy, and she raised her chin gently. 

  
  


“Know that I am not wrought with you, Darcy, daughter of James and Elena.” Frigga said, and Darcy nodded with a gentle grimace/smile. “You felt yourself in danger, and because of that, you defended yourself.” She then gave her chin a gentle squeeze, and growled. “Do not do it again.” She said, and then let go, but it was not harsh in doing so. 

  
  


“I do, however, thank you for your hospitality to my son, despite not knowing whom he was.” Frigga said, before turning her head softly, as Thor came up to her, bowing gently. 

  
  


“I think I should totally be getting more credits for this… and maybe hazard pay, like… for real.” Darcy mumbled, before startling as the tall, sword wielding woman seemingly just… appeared in front of her. “Holy fuckballs!” She hissed out, and the woman laughed gently. 

  
  


“I like you, Darcy Lewis, you intrigue me…” The woman said, and Darcy gave another small, sheepish smile, before watching the clothes of the woman turn into something more akin to a power suit better seen on wallstreet than in the middle of the desert. 

  
  


“Thanks, but I… think I am completely straight? I could be wrong.” Darcy said, and the woman wriggled her brow at her, causing her to cough. “Yeah, could definitely be wrong. So, I’m Darcy, and you are?” She asked, and the woman stood straight, a good head or so taller than the brunette. 

  
  


“Hel Friggasdottir, first born of the Asgardian royal family, first in line to the throne.” Hel said with a smirk, and Darcy blinked a few times, tilting her head. “Yes, I am to be queen some day, perhaps soon, perhaps not.” She said with a shrug, and that information lead to Thor looking sharply at his mother in confusion. 

  
  


“Yes, thank you, daughter of mine. I have yet to tell your brother of this.” Frigga said, and Hel shrugged with a soft grin, before moving to talk with Darcy a bit more, which was rather enthusiastically reciprocated. 

  
  


~MD~

  
  


“My queen.” Frigga heard from Heimdall, while still on midgard with her family. She tilted her head, nodding softly for him to continue. “The Titan stirs, he wishes for the stones.” He said, and she growled softly, but nodded.    
  
  
“Speak with Tanaleer, and fan out our spies. I want information on the stones, all of them.” Frigga said, a mumble really, but Heimdall heard of course. “I know there are two on Midgard, I will claim them. I trust Odin still sleeps?” She asked, and she got an affirmative in response, and she smiled. “Excellent. You are doing well for your queen, and for Asgard.” With that she cut off the connection, before she rose. 

  
  


“Are we leaving, mother?” Thor asked, seeing her rise, always seemingly aware of movement. His skills as a warrior growing by the day. 

  
  


“No, we are not. I am, however. I have matters than need tending to. I will not be gone very long, I assure you.” Frigga said, kissing his cheek, and that of his siblings, before she took a step back and vanished into the Aether. When she reappeared, it was to the sight of a bald woman coming down stairs, with an ornate necklace on, that was glowing a gentle green. 

  
  


“Not many can say they can enter the Sanctum without so much as a whisper.” The woman said, and Frigga nodded, a soft bow in recognition of the pseudo-complement. “What would you have of the Masters of the Mystic Arts.” She asked, arms behind her back. 

  
  


“I would have that.” Frigga said, nodding towards the necklace. “I would have it so that it can be secreted away, from a mad eternal that would use it for his own gains.” She said, and the woman hummed. 

  
  


“It is our solemn duty to keep it safe, and protected. I am afraid I cannot just let you have it.” The woman said, and Frigga shook her head. 

  
  


“It is not a matter as simple as letting me have it. I would be removing it from this plane of existence, yet it would still be connected to the timeline.” Frigga said. “I am Queen Frigga of Asgard, well into my majority when your order was created. I know the way of the Infinity Stones, and I will make sure they are not used to diabolical means.” She said, Gungnir held in one hand. “Forcing my hand would not be advisable.” She said, with a clear intent behind her words. 

  
  


The other woman was about to speak, moving to take a stance of defense, when the Eye of Agamotto opened on its own. From its confines came the Time Stone, and it floated over to Frigga, who took it with a gentle smile. 

  
  


“Thank you, Time. I shall be sure to care for you, as if you were one of my children. Space will get the same treatment from me.” Frigga said, and with a small twist of her hands around the stone, it seemed to flicker and then vanish. She then looked up at the now surprised woman, and smiled once again. “It seems there was no need for it. You surely know that if an Infinity stone chooses you…” She said, trailing, and the woman nodded. 

  
  
  


“Yes, of course. Go in peace, your Majesty.” She said, and Frigga simply nodded before vanishing as she had arrived. When next she appeared, it was deep underground, in the middle of a small testing area. In the middle of said area was the Tesseract, and within the cube rested the space stone. As she took a step forward, she heard alarms go off, and soon she was surrounded by armored and armed men and women. She turned around slowly, calm as can be, as a tall black man, in all black and an eye-patch, came into the room. 

  
  


“I don’t know who you are, but you have thirty seconds to explain who you are and why you’re here, before I have my agents take you down.” The man said, and Frigga’s eyes narrowed softly. In the next instant there was a spear at his neck, and everyone in the room was frozen where they stood, muscles unwilling and unable to move. 

  
  


“Your first mistake was threatening me, Nicholas Joseph Fury.” Frigga said, before stepping back. “Your second mistake might cost you your life. So I would be sure your next words are chosen carefully.” She said, and Fury glared, but nodded. 

  
  


“Care to explain why you’re here, and who you are?” Fury asked, and he was rewarded with a pat to his cheek. 

  
  


“Better.” Frigga said, before turning and going towards the Tesseract. “I am here to reclaim this in the name of Asgard, and the greater universe.” She said, putting a hand over it, and he could see it try to actually jump from it’s containment. “It holds a power you cannot  _ hope _ to understand, or contain.” She said, and then she took it from it’s confinement, and it pulsed gently, as if happy. 

  
  


“What do you intend to do with it?” Fury asked, raising a hand to his agents, as they had just been released from their confinement. 

  
  


“Return it to Asgard, or at the very least, remove it from the cosmos as you perceive it.” Frigga said, and with a soft wave of her hand, the cube raised to float, and another wave had it disintegrating. What was left was a small stone, about an inch or so in length, that floated to her hand. “A being of immeasurable power seeks them, and I would be sure he never claims them.” She said, and with a bright smile, turned to him. “Do tell your Agent Coulson to leave my sons and daughter alone. They are in what you call New Mexico.” She said, and was then gone in a small burst of blue light. 

  
  
  


“Motherfucker…” Fury said, before turning and making sure his scientists and other personnel were alright. 

  
  
~MD~

  
  


“Mother, why are you collecting the infinity stones.” Hel asked, the day after she had returned. They had set up a large set of tents out in the desert, about a mile or so from the small town of Puente Antiguo. Thor and Loki had returned to Asgard, to be in place in place of Odin for the time being. Frigga needed to be sure things were taken care of in her absence. 

  
  


“Because if I do not, then Thanos will.” Frigga said simply, and Hel grimaced gently. “Yes, the one who sends you gifts.” She said as she leveled a slightly disappointed look at her daughter. 

  
  


“Yes, I meant to tell you, mother… but, well.” Hela shrugged ever so gently. “It was something I figured he’d grow tired of. I didn’t think he’d go so far as to start eradicating civilizations.” She said with a huff, and Frigga inclined her head in acquiescence of the point. “Better you have them, than him, mother.” She said, and the older woman nodded before she got up. 

  
  


“I think I will perhaps take care of the issue at the source.” Frigga said, before she politely asked Time and Space for their abilities. They responded in the affirmative, and before she transported herself, she cloaked her form and mind from sight. When she next appeared it was to the sight of the mad titan approaching the prone form of a half metal woman. He was enraged, to say the least, but before he could reach her, he was blasted back by a powerful burst from Gungnir. 

  
  


Thanos tumbled back some dozen or so feet, before he got up like a seasoned acrobat. He got up just as a figure appeared, and he snarled softly at the sight of the armored, and armed Queen of Asgard. 

  
  


“Asgardian.” Thanos hissed out, standing to his impressive height, and looking ready for an altercation. 

  
  


“Titan.” Frigga said, her magic already building to be used, with a third stone eager to act as well. “I am here to ask you once, and only once.” She said, Gungnir leaving her hands, so she could use both to utilize her magic. “Cease the senseless, pointless killing, in the name of courting my daughter. Go settle somewhere, and leave the unive-” She was cut off as he roared in laughter, before charging her. She gestured to the side in a wide arc, sending magic pulsing towards him.

  
  


He evaded deftly, it was easy to do so, and then ducked his head when another came. He then made it to her and grasped her by the neck, smirking as he squeezed and she gasped. “Stupid Asgardian. Your mistake was talking.” He said, before he snapped her neck with a simple squeeze and twist. He growled in anger, and then he gasped in fear and pain as Gungnir went right through his spine, and heart from behind. 

  
  


“ _Your_ mistake, Titan, was aiming to use the stones for your own gain.” Frigga said, Thanos having grasped an illusion melded with magic and Reality. He gasped as she twisted the haft of Gungnir, and it’s head widened, shredding his innards easily. She let the weapon vanish, and in doing so let him drop. Thanos was no more. 

  
  


Frigga looked to the woman, quite nearly a child, who was slowly rising. She winced as her joints and body were clearly in pain. The younger woman moved to a sitting position, before scrambling away from the rapidly cooling corpse of her ‘father’, Thanos. She then looked up in fear at the woman whose armor was quickly replaced by a fine gown. 

  
  


“He is dead, child, never to harm you again.” Frigga said, kneeling gently. She was somewhat surprised when she was nearly barreled over by a now openly sobbing young woman. Frigga sighed softly, but she did not hesitate to embrace the woman, to let her relief be released. 

  
  
  
~MD~

  
  
  


Odin woke up, a full year from his descent into the Odinsleep, and he woke up to… quite a few changes. Changes he had not been asked up due to being in his restorative sleep, and that he did not like. He had been stripped of his title as king, and was not simply King Father to his daughter, whom he was sure was still imprisoned. 

  
  


His wife had undone centuries of work, of progress to the realm. Yet, the people did not seem to mind. In fact, they enjoyed the direction Asgard was heading into, working with the peoples of the realms, and those beyond them as well. The small, pleased smirk from his wife was all he needed to know, though, at the end of the day. She had taken matters into her own hands, and nothing he could do now could change that. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, that is that, then. The muse felt that was where it would end, and so it has. I hope it can be enjoyed, sorry if it seems jilted and cut up, but that is how I get out my ideas. As always, read and review, please. 


End file.
